Moments
by peppermint quartz
Summary: Short drabbles of Renji X Rukia. no longer than 200 words each.
1. This Moment

**This Moment**

Rukia fiddled with her fingers surreptitiously. Her lips were dry; she licked them.

How long had it been?

She willed herself to look up and failed. A dry gulp nearly gagged her; since when had she felt so overwhelmingly nervous?

_The release of his fingers, the look in his eyes, the separation from each other._

The students filed past her. She counted sandaled feet marching past, and instinctively knew when to look up.

"Hey Renji."

"Kuchiki-dono, good afternoon."

As she watched the class stride down the corridor, she blinked the sting of tears away from her large eyes.


	2. Ring

**Ring**

"That's pathetic," scoffed Ikkaku as Renji scrabbled in the dense undergrowth. "Just buy another one."

Renji ignored the 3rd seat's comments. He just had to find that silver ring. Rukia had bought it for him when the redhead had progressed to the first class.

"_Congrats, Renji," she said, with an eager smile that lit up her face. "But don't get too comfortable; I'll catch up soon!"_

"_Yeah, right, when you can't even pass sword drill?" Renji teased. The resulting mock-fight had ended with them on the floor of their makeshift room, panting. Renji had then thanked Rukia for her gift very thoroughly._

Ikkaku waited a little longer. "You don't wear the ring anyway, why do you bring it around?"

Renji's hand closed in on a small metallic object. The silver was slightly tarnished, but its sheen was unsullied. He brushed himself off and followed Ikkaku back to the 11th Division quarters.

_I keep it so there's always a part of her with me._


	3. Doomed

**Doomed**

"I'm not letting her go; you'll have to cut me down first."

The gentle smile on Aizen's face told both of them that the prerequisite was not a problem.

She felt his heartbeat even from this distance. It mirrored her own: had his and her hearts beaten in tandem through all these long years? She remembered his fragrance even as the coppery tang of blood threatened to override her sense of smell. He had always smelt good, even in Rukongai. A light breeze whipped her hair around her eyes and she buried her face into his chest. She was ready.

He felt her trembling form grow still; her fingers clung tighter to him, pressing her body against his own bleeding form. She was brave, his Rukia; but she did not have to be brave alone. She would not have to be alone, never again. This time he would not let go.


	4. Washing Up

**Washing Up**

It was time to wash up and attend breakfast.

It was still strange for Renji to wake up with her in his arms. Rukia was snuggled against him, her limbs draped across his broad chest and long legs. She was not as dignified as when she was awake though: her mouth was parted and a thin line of drool traced its way past the side of her face and onto his bare chest.

Renji used the thin blanket to wipe the worst of the damp away. The slight movement woke his lover up.

"Hrmmm?" The bleary look in her eyes was soon replaced with languor. Renji's breath quickened as Rukia kissed his collarbone.

They could wash up later.


	5. Road Trip

"Are we there yet?"

Being seated with him alone in the last row was a mistake, Rukia realised. "Renji, I've said this before we got on the bus: the journey takes one hour and forty-five minutes."

"How long before we get there then?"

"Well, from the moment we've boarded the bus to your first whine," Rukia checked her new Chappy watch, "one hour and forty-three minutes."

Renji folded his arms across his broad chest. "I still don't see why we can't just shunpo over."

"I want to take photos and we can't do that without our gigai," explained Rukia patiently. For the umpteenth time.

Hitsugaya gave a small sigh to indicate that he concurred with Renji's opinion. Then he leaned against the glass window and prepared to sleep. Matsumoto smiled tenderly at her young captain as she shifted over to the seat beside the boy, preparing to cushion him from the rental van's bumpiness.

"Matsumoto, I can sleep just fine this way," murmured Hitsugaya with his eyes closed. Matsumoto sighed and leaned into the seat. Then she closed her eyes for a relaxing nap.

"Ikkaku was smart to bow out of this," muttered Renji irritably. He changed posture again, tossing his left arm over the seat and leaning against the window on the right. The greenery outside zoomed past, and he focused on the endless vista. Rukia narrowed her large eyes. Time to intervene before his bad mood infected the outing.

She shuffled closer and snuggled into his arm. "Well... and here I thought we could find some way to, you know, pass the time... constructively."

"Hmmm." Renji's hand tightened, though his eyes remained fixed on the scenery whizzing past.


	6. Packing

"You're going to the real world? Why?"

Renji tossed his collection of bandannas into his pack. "Gotta keep an eye on the Arrancar problem, Rukia." Should he bring his sunglasses? But that orange-haired idiot always breaks them.

She perched on the edge of his bed. "I'm coming with."

"What? No!"

"Abarai Renji, I'm coming whether you wish or not. Besides," Rukia added in an undertone, "I've seen you looking at Inoue-san's breasts."

"Um, Rukia, when a guy does that, it just means his eyes are open." Renji steadfastly refused to look in her direction. He tried to fold his jeans but gave up; he never was good at packing tidily.

She snorted with disbelief, and then strode out of his room.


	7. Clay

Yumichika surveyed the unbelievably untidy room that Renji called his own.

"Renji-kun, this is inhabitable. I can't believe you can live in this filth," the fifth seat complained delicately. He paused to search for a place to sit – right there, a chair near the mantelpiece.

Renji called out from the shower. "Not everyone's good at housework like you are, Yumichika!"

Yumichika let his eyes wander over the various knick-knacks and a truly astounding sight greeted his eyes. "Renji, why do you keep a clay model of a brain tumor on your writing table?"

"It's not a brain tumor model, it's Chappy!" The gush of water droned out any further discussion.

Yumichika turned the odd lump over. There was an inscription on the bottom.

_To Renji, from Rukia_

Yumichika chuckled to himself. "He's really got it bad."


	8. Plastic

"And how does it work again?"

"Just slice it open here, but be careful not to slice it too deeply; you might tear into the contents. Then it's no longer in perfect condition, y'know?"

"Uh-huh. Then?"

"Well, then you open it up and enjoy."

Renji chewed on his bottom lip as he finally wrestled the clear plastic off. As she flipped through the pages he frowned over her shoulder. "It's all pictures, Rukia."

"Duh. Like I would read 'Adventures in Accounting' or something." She shuffled against his broad chest. "Stop shifting about. I want to read."

----

A/N: just a little rant I have against 'tamper-proof' packaging: don't you hate the damn plastic layers?


	9. Sworn

_Not now._

She was about to die, and they hadn't saved Orihime yet.

Renji would be pissed if she died before he did. That's what he had said when they first joined the academy, and they had sworn a blood oath to that effect.

Rukia found it in herself to smile ruefully.

She'd have liked to see the pissed expression on Renji's face before she closed her eyes for the final time.


	10. Present

"What's this?"

Ichigo folded his arms over the back of the chair. "You asked me to help you find a gift."

"Yeah, but what _is _it?" Renji turned the item over in his hands.

"It's a CD, porcupine." Ichigo grabbed it and put in in his player. Suddenly the room was filled with ear-shattering decibels of Linkin Park.

Renji slapped his hands over his ears and shouted, "I'm supposed to give this to Kuchiki-taichou?"

"He'll love it!" replied Ichigo with a big grin. He stopped the music and returned the CD to its case. With a flourish he passed it to Renji. The aghast redhead pushed the plastic case back towards Ichigo.

"Dude, two issues." Ichigo waited for Renji to elaborate. "First, I want him to _like _me so I can continue dating Rukia. Second, how am I supposed to play this thing in Soul Society?!"


	11. Catalog

Rukia flipped through the catalog of gifts, while Orihime and Ukitake-taichou devoured their humongous dinner.

"Whatcha lookin' for, kuchiki-san... I mean, Rukia-san?" Orihime asked around a mouthful of food. She still wasn't used to calling her by her given name, but Rukia had insisted.

"A gift for a guy."

Rukia missed the fleeting look of slight dismay on Orihime's face. Ukitake-taichou washed down his mouthful with tea, then pointed at an item with his chopstick.

"#4478, scaled replica of the legendary lightning-based zanpakuto, Hakanai Hibana," Rukia read aloud. "Taichou this is perfect! Thank you!"

"Trust me, he'll love it," Ukitake grinned as Rukia flung her arms about him in an excess of emotion. Then the Kuchiki dashed off to the ninth to order her gift.

Orihime finished her dinner in silence. _Even the captain supports Rukia._


	12. Slumber

She ran her fingers feather-light along the tattoos on his arms.

He snorted softly, and turned in his sleep.

She tilted her head to study the unusually relaxed features.

His eyelashes were fluttering. What dream was he having?

She leaned down, let her breath ghost over his face, her eyes taking in every detail.

The nick above his left brow; the small scar fading along the hairline, the slight depression along the bridge of his straight, elegant nose, the dip in the middle of his lower lip.

He must have felt something; grunting, he shifted a little closer to her.

She pulled errant tendrils of red from his damp face, and watched her best friend and lover slumber.


	13. Public Speaking

Kuchiki Byakuya neatened the stack of lists. "Stop drumming your fingers, Abarai. It's distracting."

"Oops." The redhead rubbed his sweaty hands on his thighs. "I apologize; I didn't realize I was doing that. It's just-"

"I don't want to know, Abarai. Just stop fidgeting. It irritates me."

Renji shrank back inwardly as the full force of Byakuya's displeasure washed over him. He dreaded the coming event. Hesitantly he asked, "Um, taichou… do I really have to... make a speech? In public? In front of all the other captains and lieutenants and... and Rukia?"

"Do you expect otherwise, Abarai?" Byakuya stood and swept towards the exit. "Come on, it's time for the betrothal. And your _speech_."

Abarai emitted a small squeak of fear as his ex-captain, current colleague and soon-to-be brother-in-law grabbed him by the shirt and dragged the hapless groom to the great hall.


	14. Half Inch

It was cold on the mountaintop, but the view was excellent.

"It's like rivers of light," she breathed. It was obvious her jacket wasn't thick enough, but being the pigheaded woman she was Rukia didn't show her discomfort.

The wind released another icy-cold blast, and Rukia shuddered involuntarily. But then she felt warmth emanating from behind her, and she smiled inwardly. It wasn't as if his coat was thicker than hers.

They didn't touch, but Renji tweaked a slight grin when Rukia moved closer by half an inch.


	15. Theory and Practice

**Theory and Practice **

Renji was lounging in his chair by the window, reading.

Suddenly he felt small, cold hands kneading his shoulders, working some of the knots out of his tense muscles.

He half-turned his head, meeting Rukia's ivory skin and onyx-dark eyes. His lips curled, half snarling, half-smiling. "Another workshop?"

"Um-hmm. Isane's." Rukia continued the massage.

He closed his eyes. "Theory, then practice?"

"Mm-hmm." She kissed him on the cheek. "I forgot to tell you again: you look fantastically hot in glasses, Renji."

"I still won't wear them in public, Rukia. I've got an image to maintain."


	16. Fatal Killer of the Murderous Slaying

**Fatal Killer of the Murderous Slaying: Part IX**

"Pass the popcorn."

"Coke, please."

Ishida leaned out of the way of Sado's large tattooed arm exchanging food with Ichigo. Beside him, Orihime nibbled on an apple pie.

Tatsuki dipped a nacho in cheese and pointed at the screen with it. "Come on! No one can execute a flying kick from a standstill!"

"Complete crap." Ichigo nodded agreement, grabbing some nachos from Tatsuki's packet. A potato chip bag rustled. "Whose idea was it to watch 'Fatal Killer of the Murderous Slaying: Part IX' anyway?"

"Yours, moron." Rukia sipped on her iced tea, and shivered. An arm draped over her shoulders and she shuffled closer to Renji. He removed his jacket and covered them both as much as he could with it.

"Whyever did you order a cold drink, Rukia-san?" Orihime whispered, drinking mocha from a covered cup. "It's always cold in this theater."

Tatsuki felt something poking her shoulder and then prodded Renji's hand. "Your fingers are poking me, Abarai."

"Sorry 'bout that."

Ishida vowed never to go to the cinema with these barbarians again.


	17. Piercing

Sado paused to consider.

"I don't know, Abarai," he said at last. "Frankly I think you don't need them."

Rukia approached the two men. "Whatcha talking about?"

"Hey Rukia," Renji greeted with a quick kiss. Sado nodded once. "I asked if I should get piercings. What do you think?"

"I think..." she grinned impishly, "you're becoming as vain as Ayasegawa. Want me to get you chandelier earrings and feathers for your hair?"

"Hey!"

Sado smiled as Renji missed tackling the now-laughing Rukia.

Tatasuki liked to tease too.


	18. Twenty Nine

**Twenty-nine times**

"How does it work?" Rukia tilted her head, puzzled by the complex machinery.

Ichigo put a piece of paper between the two halves and shut the jaws once.

"Oh my god… it actually dispenses metal?! That is so cool!" Realizing how out of character she sounded, Rukia coughed. "I mean, oh. So simple. I'd expected more."

Ichigo tossed the stapler back into his bag.

_Only a dumb and dead guy would like this pretentious moron._

In Seireitei, Kuchiki-taichou sent his lieutenant for a full physical checkup after the poor redhead sneezed twenty-nine times non-stop.


	19. Dragonfly

**Dragonfly.**

The whirring of the simple toy caught his eye.

It was a bamboo construct – you roll it between your hands, and let it go, and if there was enough speed it would fly.

_Her first one was from him._

Renji paused in his sweeping.

Aizen-taichou had set him cleanup duty for defiance towards Ichimaru-fukutaichou, and the lieutenant had placed him outside the Kuchiki compound.

The redhead watched the toy drop down at the end of the lane, sighed and got back to work.

If only she could leave the confines of her new heritage as easily as the bamboo dragonfly.


	20. Second Best

**Second Best**

Rukia regretted that she could not carry the look off; it just didn't suit her. But she could be satisfied with second best.

"Do we have to do this every time we're too broke to go out?" Renji whined. "I can think of much better things to do with our time."

Rukia tapped his forehead. "Stop moving. You might just get hurt."

The redhead sighed.

Thank all the gods that whatever hairstyle Rukia created with the curling iron could be washed out with no trouble.


	21. Trying

Based on a random remark I heard a friend make, and also the strange dynamics of Renji and Ishida.

**Trying**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia skewered her tart with unnecessary force. "I'm just saying there could have been the possibility."

Ichigo sipped his tea. "Come on, Rukia. You _know _he didn't. The idiot wouldn't dare."

"But... there's prettiness, and power, and he's a sucker for that whole pretty/ power thing," Rukia sulked. "Now why couldn't I have been the one to join him?"

"That's cos you almost died," explained Ichigo. He folded his hands behind his head. "Besides, if Renji did try anything the sun will be blotted out by counterattacks."

"But," Rukia hesitated, then articulated her hidden fear, "what if Ishida tries back?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Indiscretion

**Indiscretion**

Rukia sprayed her drink across the breakfast table. "_What_?"

Kuchiki Byakuya dabbed the wetness from his face, as impeccable as ever despite his dripping state. "I said I apologize for an indiscretion I committed with Abarai quite some time ago."

Rukia stared. "That's not what you said, nii-sama"

"I don't wish to be showered by saliva and tea again, thank you," said Byakuya primly as he got up from his seat. "Now that the issue is… how do you say it… off my chest, perhaps you can invite him over for dinner sometime this week."

"… please tell me that you're not looking to, you know…" Rukia fidgeted.

"Definitely not. But perhaps you should inform him about your feelings regarding the matter."

"Uh, yeah. Definitely." Rukia pried her filthy mind from the scalding-hot images of Renji and her nii-sama committing 'an indiscretion' and concentrated on the desire to strangle Renji beneath her small, white hands. _I wish I had been there._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Just a promo, strumpeting for my previous twochapter Every Man's Fantasy :)


	23. Dinner and a Show

Renji didn't even blink when Rukia planted herself squarely in front of the television.

"You haven't looked away from the screen in hours, Abarai Renji. Can you pay attention for now?"

"Rukia," said Renji, craning his neck, "you're blocking the screen."

"It's only television!"

"We don't get television in Seireitei, so please move?"

Rukia fumed and stalked off.

Renji rolled his eyes. _Women._

Then all the lights shut off, and the screen blanked. Renji swore and jumped up. "RUKIA?!!"

With a triumphant grin and a candle in her hand, Rukia asked politely, "Now can we have our dinner?"


	24. Guesses

**Guesses**

"Mmm... chocolate?" Renji said.

Rukia placed another piece on his tongue.

"Ermmm... chocolate."

Another piece.

"Still chocolate."

Exasperated, Rukia ripped off the blindfold. "Why are all your guesses just 'chocolate'?"

Renji peered closely at the tray in Rukia's lap. "They _are _all chocolate."

"No," explained Rukia, "this is _milk _chocolate, this is _dark _chocolate, that's _white _chocolate, and this has a _nut _inside, and that..."

Renji wasn't sure there was only one nut in the room.


	25. Who Again?

**Who again?**

"Unohana-taichou."

"Why?"

"She's capable, and has sorta… understated beauty, y'know?"

"Hmm. Okay. Ukitake-taichou."

"Why?"

"He's powerful, white hair is eye-catching, and he's my captain. Next."

Renji closed his eyes and pulled out another rolled-up piece of paper. He unfolded it and read, "_Your first same-gender crush._" He frowned. "Rukia, we just did first crushes. Why is this in?"

Rukia shrugged. "I just wanna know."

Renji smirked inwardly but maintained a poker face. _She is gonna __flip__ when she hears mine._

He cleared his throat, pretended to hesitate, before whispering, "Kuchiki Byakuya."


	26. Difficult

**Difficult**

He knew it was always difficult for her on this particular day. So he always followed thirteen steps behind while she ventured into the wilderness of Rukongai.

She knew he would be behind her, and she would not acknowledge his presence until the day was fully over.

She would stand there, beneath the tree, and he would watch, from thirteen paces away. She would squeeze her eyes shut. He would press his lips tightly together. Neither would make a sound.

Then they would walk home together, her small hand wrapped in his large one.


	27. Silenced

**Silenced**

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

Renji never knew how he managed to survive the first few years.

Days he could handle: in the daytime he had to be the lieutenant of the sixth, he had to lead the assault teams, he had to battle the enemy.

Nights brought forth too many monsters, to the point he craved physical pain to drown out the echoing hollowness within. When Aizen started full-scale attacks he almost thanked the traitor, because then he could shut away the quiet for days at a time.

But when he saw the silver-haired captain, the silence returned and deafened Renji, leaving only his breathing and his heartbeat.

Total silence around him, even as Hisagi-sempai held him back from springing at the heavily guarded former captains. It would have been suicide had he gone closer.

He never told Hisagi that had been his intention: to shut away the quiet within forever.

Silently Rukia had fallen, cut down to protect her best friend and lover from Shinsou.

In utter silence she had died, and all he had to remember her by was the chaotic emptiness that suffused his soul, and a scar from cheek to chin.


	28. Peace of Mind

**Peace of Mind**

* * *

Peace of mind.

That was what she needed.

What she didn't need was the perpetually dorky expression on Keigo's face as he stared.

What she didn't need was Orihime, Tatsuki and all the other girls surrounding her with questions.

What she didn't need was Ichigo's aura of 'Ask Me and Die'.

What she definitely didn't need was that Quincy's air of arrogant superiority, as if he knew something everyone else didn't.

Well, he did, but that was besides the point.

Peace. Peace. Peace... _Pissed off, _that's what Rukia was.

"Yes! Yes, it was that red-headed moron who sent me a humongous one-thousand-roses-bouquet in the shape of Chappy to the school not knowing or caring the principal has severe allergies to roses just because I admitted that perhaps he is someone I can love for the rest of my life!! Happy now?"

Ichigo tsked and slouched lower. "Could've just admitted it earlier."


	29. Buttons

Rukia completed the braid and patted it. "Never got around to asking, Ren, but are you suffering from hair loss? Your forehead's really high."

Her lover twisted around. "Shaved for the tattoos. If you weren't the woman I love, I'd kick you all the way back to Rukongai for that question."

"You like me too much to do that, Renji," chirped Rukia mischievously. She was tugged into his lap and under his chin. She could feel the growl rumbling from a broad chest, and it was taking on a dangerous note. "Come _on, _it's just an innocent query."

"Really." Renji tucked the dark head close, then asked equally innocently. "So when are you hitting your growth spurt, midget?"


	30. Seven Rules

**Seven Rules**

**1. Never Lie**

Rukia always knows, because Renji is patently bad at it.

Renji never _knows _but he will keep digging until he's certain.

**2. Acknowledge each other's strengths**

Renji is a natural at zanjutsu and at believing in people.

Rukia has considerable talent in kido and in taking a stand.

**3. Accept each other's weaknesses**

Rukia is stubborn and out to get in the way of her own life.

Renji is dense and often misses the brightest, biggest hints.

**4. Little things matter**

The silver ring is now far too small for Renji, but he keeps it with him at all times.

Rukia knows better than to rearrange the sunglasses in Renji's drawer.

**5. Big things matter**

Rukia never sees the need to remind Renji of various anniversaries and birthdays. He has far too many important things to occupy his mind.

Renji never forgets the major dates. He doesn't want Rukia to feel like he doesn't care.

**6. Know the taboos**

Renji never talks about Rukia's measurements, not even on his drinking sessions and people goad him endlessly.

Rukia never talks about Renji's hairline nor the extent of his tattoos, even when Ichigo or her brother asks personally.

**7. Apologize before it's necessary.**

Rukia has beaten Renji and Ichigo up for the kiss the two had in the stairwell, but if she had to find out herself, she might have killed Renji instead.

Renji makes sure Rukia has something less to be guilty about by forgiving her immediately, everytime.


	31. Gift

Renji passed the gift from hand to hand.

He knew she'd like what he got her.

Of course she would.

Would she?

_Moment of truth._

"Hi." He managed to move his smile muscles.

She brightened when she saw him.

"Hey! Look," she said, showing the armband proudly. "Now I'm at the same level as you!"

"That's great! Um..." He breathed in, then wordlessly handed the paper bag over.

She peered into it. "_OHMIGAWD!_"

"You like them, huh?" Renji grinned, relieved.

Rukia threw her arms about him, the enthusiastic hug sending her package flying... into Ichigo's face. He rubbed his cheek and took the weapon out of the bag.

"Rukia, what did you hit me with – oh. Bunny slippers." Then he frowned. "Hey, how come _I_ don't get one?"

Rukia ignored her new captain and Renji was only too happy to join in the Ichigo-neglect. "I love you Renji!!"

_Oh yeah. She likes them._


	32. Wraps

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes."

"But she's just, like, ten inches high. She'll drown in all these layers."

"It's traditional."

"It's impossible to move in."

"Look Renji." Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose. "Think of her as a special Christmas present. The fun is in the unwrapping."

Renji raised his brows. "Oh." Then he frowned. "What's a Christmas?"


	33. Humble Abode

**Humble Abode**

Rukia stared at the small cottage.

Renji scratched the back of his head. "Well, the relocation reimbursement ain't much, but the view is great from the kitchen window."

Silence.

"I know taichou – I mean, Byakuya-nii-sama – offered a sum as a dowry, but I wanted to give you what I can afford."

More silence.

"Rukia?"

"I love it," said the brunette, beaming up at Renji. "There's space enough for a dozen pet bunnies."

Glad that his fiancee liked their new house, Renji smiled widely. "Yeah, space enough fo- waitaminit, pet bunnies?!"

"A dozen of them!" she said as she went to explore the cottage. "Even if you're allergic!"

* * *


	34. The Promise I Won't Keep

**The Promise I Won't Keep**

"The battle starts tomorrow," said Rukia, packing medicine into her pouch.

Renji was sitting by the door. His red hair seemed like just-spilled blood. "People we know are going to die," he mused distantly.

"Yes," Rukia conceded.

"If I fall, look for someone else to bully relentlessly," said Renji. "Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise. If I fall, don't mope about like my brother; find someone hot and fall in love again. Promise?"

"I promise," answered Renji, getting to his feet. "Bedtime. Early day tomorrow."

They headed for bed. What they did not say was nonetheless resoundingly clear in their hearts.


	35. Conversation

**Conversation**

* * *

"I heard you went to speak with Kurotsuchi-taichou," said Rukia.

"Oh, that. I dropped the idea." Renji munched on his apple.

"Why?"

"I prefer petite women."

A sudden blast of ice froze his apple.

Rukia glared. "How does your preference come into the conversation about increased funds allocation?"

"Uh..." Renji hesitated. _It's all Hisagi's fault for telling me about the Twelfth's procedure for zanpakutos!_

* * *

**You might recall a certain Shinigami Illustrated ep where Mayuri mentioned being able to... fiddle with zanpakuto spirits.**


	36. Celebrate

**Celebrate**

Rukia lit the candles very carefully and then stood back to admire the effects. The room was finally lit to perfection and her dinner had been taste-tested prior to this by her brother. Then she heard the familiar steps thudding up the corridor. She scurried to her dishes, a big smile on her face, her large eyes twinkling in the glimmer of a dozen candles.

The door opened roughly.

"Ah hell, stupid taichou and his stupid paperwork..." Renji grumbled as he stumbled in, barely able to balance the oversized stack of files and forms in his arms.

And promptly tripped over a pair of size two sandals, sending sheets flying all over the room.

* * *

It took almost three hours to put out the fire.

Renji blew out a puff of breath. "Way to go, Rukia. This is one way to get rid of paperwork."

"It _is_ our anniversary," Rukia said defensively.

"Rukia," Renji sighed, pulling her into a hug, "I love you an' all, but our anniversary is next week."


	37. Sniff

**Title: Sniff.**

**Warnings: None. Maybe some germs.**

**A/N: I'm sick. **

_

* * *

_

Sniff.

_Sniff._

_SNNNNIIIIIFFFF._

_Cough cough cough. Haaack. Cough cough cough._

Rukia sighed. "Yes, dear?"

"I wahnd more tisshoo."

"You have a box next to you, dear."

"Id's embdy already."

_Sniff._

_Sniff._

_Sniff sniff sniff. Snoark. Cough cough cough. Haaaaagggkk._

Rukia sighed. "Coming, dear. And stop putting the baby monitor to your nose and mouth when you sniff – it's **disgusting**!"


	38. Doors

"Okay, here we go." Renji stood up and then stared at the closed screen doors.

Hisagi cocked his head. "Go on," he urged.

Renji breathed in. "Okay. Here we go."

Byakuya waited beside Rukia. Everything was ready, and momentarily he would sign the documents that acknowledged Renji and Rukia's union. He gazed at the door solemnly, willing it to open so he could get this over with. Rukia's eyes were fixed on her clasped hands, dwarfed in her voluminous robes.

The doors slid open.

"Hisagi-san?"

"Renji's fainted!"


	39. Laundry

**Laundry**

"We ought to get a rack," said Rukia absently as she hung up yet another sock. She frowned. "How many socks do we have anyway?"

Renji shrugged. "Enough. Why do we need another rack?"

"These poles and lines are really unwieldy, and I hate having to reach up all the time." She huffed. The washing lines were at least two heads above her, and her shoulders ached.

Renji leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. "That's why you have me."

"Mushy," said Rukia as she crinkled her nose.

The tall redhead smirked. "That's why you have me."


	40. First After

**First After**

She wakes, disoriented. Then she yawns, the most adorable sight I've ever seen.

I watch as her eyes clear from her morning daze, and grin at her sudden flush as she realizes the condition we are in. She covers her face; even her ears are pink.

Then I bend down to press a kiss on her brow. Her large eyes peer from between her fingers. I brush my hair back behind my ears. She lowers her hands and reaches up to touch my cheek.

When she sits up to kiss me, I back away slightly.

"Morning breath, Rukia," I murmur, rolling off the bed to lead the way to the bathroom.

She laughs, and jumps to her feet. She tugs an over-large robe about her and rolls up her sleeves before flashing yet another shy smile.

I will love to see that smile for all my mornings.


	41. Costume

**Title: Costume**

**A/N: Been rather busy to write RenRu. So sorry!**

* * *

"That is just... wrong," Renji commented.

Rukia looked down at her outfit. "What's wrong with it?"

Renji rolled his eyes. "Rukia, honey... there's not enough wrong in the world to describe this. Change out of it. Please. Your brother will kill me."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "I want it."

_That was smart_, Renji praised himself silently, after they walked out of the store bearing a Playboy Bunny outfit for Rukia. Now he just had to keep her steered out of Byakuya's way.


End file.
